La Fria Reina Digimon
by Kim Ishida
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que solo necesitas un error , para hacer enojar a una mujer...rika nonaka no es la ecepción, como hará ryo..¡ni idea!..no mentira..entren y lean...soy nueva..owo..
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

*Ring*  
Movia la mano encima de la mesita de noche buscando el objeto que interrumpia su sueños, ese dia había sido muy cansado ya que se encontraba en examenes y habia estudiado mucho la materia que mas odiaba en el mundo y que le tocaba rendir el siguiente dia -cansada- eso estaba y es que la materia de por si era muy tediosa y ahora, a alguien se le ocurria la brillante idea de llamar a estas hora-¿hora?- miro el reloj que estaba colgando en la pared- 2:41- esto tenia que ser una broma, que se considerara muerto la persona que llama a esta hora, encontró lo que buscaba y presiono algo cansada el botón correspondiente  
-Hmp..-respondio  
-¿durmiendo? -pregunto divertido una voz masculina, esa voz la reconoceria de donde fuera  
-¡que carajo quieres akiyama! -grito por lo bajo la peliroja  
Una pequeña risa se escucho en la otra linea  
-se puede saber que quieres-  
-pues...queria saber como estabas-pregunto con serenidad  
-pues fijate que bien ahora si me..  
-calmate - rika no dijo nada se sorprendio de que no le dijera una estupides, algo se traia entre manos asi que lo dejo hablar  
-sigues enojada- me preguntó  
-no  
-que bien princesa  
-¿donde estas?  
-pues...adivina -dijo divertido denuevo  
-mmm... Akiyama  
-dime mi reina  
-¡sabes que puta hora es! ¡no tengo tiempo para tus estupidas adivinansas!  
-no que no estabas enojada conmigo  
-¡ash! ryo estoy cansada, podemos hablar mañana  
-que tal si hablamos ahorita  
-no quiero hablar por telefono ¿si?, asi que por...  
-yo no decia hablar ahorita por telefono  
-donde carajo estas  
-te dije que adivinaras  
-adivinar algo tan obvio  
-si es tan obvio porque me preguntastes denuevo-dijo con el mismo temperamento que antes, parecia que estaba de buen humor  
-porque si -dijo levantandose y dirijiendose al balcon de su cuarto -frio -eso era lo que sentia y despues sorpresa al ver a akiyama recostado en su ford mustang GT azul aun con el movil en la oreja y levantando una mano en forma de saludo  
-¿sorprendida? -le pregunto el, aunque no lo queria admitir si lo estaba y sin saber una sonrisa se vio en su rostro tapada por su cabello que iba en direccion al viento congelante que habia afuera  
-que esperas ¿que baje?  
-si  
-se supone que tu tienes que subir  
-lo haria pero... ¿como entro? ademas es mas facil salir que entrar  
-no es cierto  
-vamos rika, solo unos minutos  
-akiyama ¿que no sabes que hora es?  
-eto...no, deje el reloj en la casa -sonrió apenado -ademas es por una buena causa -lo pensó, la verdad, que perdia con bajar -porfavor ¿si?  
-ok tu ganas ryo, en un momento bajo  
-bien, te espero linda  
Colgo el movil y busco un abrigo, sus pantuflas rojas que combinaban con su pijama y las llaves; se alegraba mentalmente que su madre estubiera de viaje y solo estuviera su abuela en casa, pero sabia perfectamente que aunque su abuela fuera anciana no estaba sorda ni ciega y solo esperaba que entendiera porque habia salido de la casa a las 2:45 de la madrugada, como sea bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras y llego a la puerta de el frente...

**Holaaaa! Jeje nuevo fic, nueva escritora en esta página, nueva….laptop (xD), espero que les guste y si quieren, repito si quieren dejen review, jeje estoy feliz y ya tengo la segunda capitulo medio escrito asi que..esperen el siguiente capitulo..chao chao..**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Hello, Hello…llego kim ishida (aplausos del publico)…si lo se..demore pero fue porque la semana que viene …tengo (música de miedo) exámenes…y por eso dure..porque me he comido los libros con anticipación jeje…bueno aparte gracias a **pilikali**, **Arizknight1994 y sakuarui …sos geniales, me alegraron el dia, muchas gracias, tratare de no defraudarlas…sin mas el chap de hoy **

**CHARTER II**

abrio la puerta y después la del patio para encontrarse con akiyama aun recostado en su auto, llevaba una chaqueta negra encima de un suéter blanco, unos blue-jeans y zapatillas negras, la verdad que con esa pose de chico malo se veia guapo y es que ya de por si el chico era así, "acéptalo, nos derretimos por el, y mas cuando vemos su sonrisa" eso decía mi inner pero mi orgullo me decía "acuérdate lo que nos hizo" y con mi orgullo me bastaba; al llegar al frente de el, no pude dejar de abrasarme a mi misma por el frio que hacia  
-quieres entrar al auto, asi conversamos mejor

-bien -acepté, la verdad es que no quería morir de frio -pero que te quede claro que no ire a ningún lugar a estas horas

-claro princesa -dijo el dando una de esas sonrisas que sirven para promocionar pasta dental, pero por la oscuridad no la pude apreciar muy bien...que estoy pensando..yo no quiero ver su sonrisa, ashh! Como sea ya dentro del auto ninguno de los dos entablamos conversación, estaba mas que frustrada

-no me hablaste en el colegio, tus amigos graduandos no te dejaron acercarte a mi de nuevo  
-¡ahh! Por kami rika, acaso no puedes olvidar eso, no tuve la culpa de que ellos querían ir a molestar a unos de secundaria y me hicieron ir a la fuerza

-a no espera, ahora que me acuerdo, te vi conversando con tus fansgirl en el gimnasio, tal vez fue por eso que te olvidaste de mi

-eso no es verdad, ellas fueron las que se acercaron a mi

-me da igual, con permiso

-¡que! Para dónde vas todavía no hemos terminado de hablar

-me vale cojones, sabes, algo me dice que no hablaras nada, así como lo hiciste hoy en el colegio

-hasta mañana -hice ademan de abrir la puerta pero... Me detuve al escucharlo

-perdón –

-...- no supe que decir, no pensé que tendría los pantalones para hablar, espere que siguiera hablando, haber si me convencía, porque de verdad sigo enojada

-perdón...por lo del sábado y por lo de ayer...se que soy un estúpido a veces pero... Lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte algo malo...el sabado en la mañana mi padre me dijo que tenia que ir a una reunion de

Akiyama Corp. y que tenia que asistir, al principio me negue pero despues de quitarme el movil, acepte - yo rei por lo bajo, aunque tenga 17 su padre lo trata como un chico de 12 pero es que el mismo actua aveces de esa forma -sin móvil no podia contactarte para decirte que no iba a poder ir y no te hable hoy porque no tenia el valor para darte la cara -despues de la declaracion de akiyama solo el grillo se escuchaba y eso la estaba inpasientando, no lo perdonaria tan facil -te digo esto porque quiero que sepas la verdad, sabes que soy sincero contigo y solo espero que me perdones princesa -denuevo el silencio se apodero del lugar, akiyama suspiro resignado el sabe que va ser dificil conseguir el perdon de rika

-¿a eso viniste?

-si

-pues perdiste tu tiempo -dijo abriendo la puerta del auto, ryo le agarro la mano

-¡que! A que te refieres con que perdi mi tiempo

-simple, no tenias que venir a las 2:41 de la madrugada sabiendo que ibas a escuchar un NO de respuesta -se quito el agarre del ojiazul y salio del auto, era verdad ryo era conciente de que la respuesta de rika iba hacer un NO pero el NO se rendia tan facil, salio rapido del auto y la agarro por el brazo ella trataba de quitarse el agarre al ver que no podia solo dijo

-y ahora que quieres

-que me perdones

-vuelve el burro al trigo -*suspiro* - ryo sabes dejame pensarlo, mas tarde hablamos ¿si?

-esta bien pero porlomenos déjame recogerte para ir a la escuela

-*pensando* -ok! -dijo con pesadez -pero no llegues tarde

-claro -la soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -nos vemos ahora linda -les mencione que le guiño el ojo, pues lo hizo arranco su mustang y se fue, el muy bastardo la había tomado de sorpresa y quedo como un tomate aunque con lo oscuro que estaba nadie la vería...espera, oscuro, si se le olvidaba un detalle estaba a mitad de calle a las 3 de la madrugada, porque de seguro ya son las 3 de la madrugada -¡oh rayos! - corrio y entro hasta su casa, subió las escaleras entro al cuarto y se acosto, al pareser su querida abuela no se despertó -que bien, como repruebe calculo, ese burro vera -y al decir esto cerro sus ojos con el fin de dormir...

***Pip, Pip, Pip, Pip***

(n/a: perdon por mis malos efectos especiales :-P)  
El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre (6:30) maldijo a akiyama y paró el ruido insesante que hacia la alarma, maldijo la alarma y luego hizo su ruta matutina, al estar ya en la cocina su abuela le dio los buenos dias a lo que ella respondio cortesmente, se sento y desayuno el cereal que habia

-¿lo perdonaste? -Rika se ahogo con el jugo -estas bien hija

-cof, cof si abuela, cof, cof pero que era lo que me preguntó

-que si perdonaste a tu novio  
-¿novio?...¡ahh! Hablas de akiyama...¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO! Ademas el sabe que va ser dificil que lo perdone, quedamos en que íbamos a hablar hoy

-espero que lo arreglen, rika ten paciencia con el

-lo se abuela

-a otra cosa, no te desvíes de tus estudios por favor

-si abuela –

***Piii, Piii***  
Un claxon sonó

-quien sera -dijo la Sr. rumiku (n/a: ni idea como se llama la abuelita :P) asomándose por la ventana  
-es el burro, abuela no se preocupe, el dijo que me venia a recoger, adiós abuela -dijo rika levantándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia la puerta  
-esta bien hija, cuídate -la abuela sonrió

Ho Ho eso fue todo u.u

nos leemos luego.. espero sus comentarios n.n

xauu


	3. Chapter 3

Jeje!...regrese...y con ustedes...EEEELLLLL CHAP DE HOY!

**CHAPTER III**

*afuera*  
en el auto se encontraba ryo debatiendo con sigo mismo  
-y si llege muy temprano y ahora me grita dique "mas que me haces despertarme en la madrugada haces que me levante temprano" -dijo imitando voz de mujer -¡aaaaahhh! soy un estupido, un grandisimo estúpido

-y si no te quedo claro te lo repito eres un grandisimo estupido -dijo rika entrando al auto

-gracias -ironizo el chico

-ya vamonos, quieres

-ok, ok -arranco el auto y salieron rumbo hacia el instituto de shinjuku, no quedaba tan lejos en carro y a pie tenias que cojer un trasporte colectivo

-parece que alguien desperto de buen humor

-no intentes nada ryo, todavia tengo mucho sueño, solo espero no quedarme dormida en plena prueba

-no iba a hacer nada

-aja -dijo la chica quitandole importancia

-rika

-que -su voz era poco audible

-te dije que estas hermosa hoy  
-hum...

-oe, rika -ryo estaba tan concentrado en manejar, que no se dio cuenta que su copiloto yacia dormida en el asiento, el semaforo dio roja y ryo paro, giro su cabeza y contemplo a la nonaka

-"dormida te ves mas linda, sin gritarme, pegarme ni mandarme bieeenn lejos, esa es la princesita que me gusta -sonrió -aunque despierta me gustas mas, jeje soy masoquista" -penso el castaño. El semaforo dio verde y ryo acelero, pasando por cada calle de la gran ciudad de shinjuku

en su hermoso mustang azul (*o* amo ese auto xD) al doblar algunas esquinas y recorrer calles, llegaron al gran instituto shinjuku, .en el lugar de siempre, apago el auto y se quedo contemplando a la chica,  
-"que estupido fui, el sabado era el momento indicado para desirle lo que sentia por ella y no fui, ¡aaaahhh! Gracias a mi jefe no pude ir *suspiro* como sea, tratare de hablar con ella".  
Akiyama se acerco a ella y la vio (nooooo! -sarcasmo-) toco su mejilla con el dedo indice suavemente  
-princesa, llegamos -no obtuvo respuesta alguna -reina rompecorazones, llegamos -seguia sin responder -¡ahh, mira ahi viene tu mama con un vestido rosado!

-¡¿que?! ¡¿donde?! ¡no mama porfavor, no me pongas eso! -desperto la chica asustada, con el corazon a mil por hora, casi sale por la puerta del conductor, pero algo la detuvo, al observar bien, unas manos la detubieron y al ver quien era, pues quien mas akiyama y su gran sonrisa de comercial, la nonaka se sonrojo a mas no poder, estaba a centimetros del castaño, y aunque no quisiera algo le decia que se acercara a el, mas y mas y mas...

-¡eeeeeppppaaaaa! -se escucho gritar, castaño y pelirroja vieron hacia la ventana del copiloto y al ver a sus compañeros tamers que interrupian ese "momento" si es que asi se le puede llamar, la nonaka se separo de su "burro" como si su piel quemara, se bajo del auto y entro en el gran instituto acompañada de sus amigas, juri y alice; ryo quedo totalmente confundido

por lo que habia pasado, solo atino a sonreir, los chicos se quedaron con el (henry y takato, no sean weones)

-¡ahhh! Estuve así, así de besarla -dijo asiendo señas con sus dedos -y tubieron que arruinar el momento

-calmate, no fue nuestra intension -dijo henry a modo de burla

-bueno, tal vez si jajaja-dijo takato siguiendole el juego

- *suspiro* ¿ya sonó la campana? -pregunto el oji azul

-no -respondieron los chicos despues de parar de reir

-estudiastes para tu examen -pregunto henry

-_mierda_ -dijo por lo bajo el mencionado -no estudie administracion

-uuuu que mal -seguian burlandose los chicos

-jaja bueno, te piensas quedar en el auto o que -opino takato

-ya voy calmate -dicho y hecho el chico bajo de su auto, empezando a caminar con sus amigos (que seguian burlandose) hacia el instituto

-por cierto ryo, tus amigotes te estaban buscando -menciono henry mientras le devolvia el saludo a unas chicas

-¿para que? -preguntó akiyama ignorando a las chicas

-no nos dijeron, pero fueron a secundaria -comento takato sonriendole a las chicas

-debe ser para terminar de molestar a los de 2do, mas que ayer me llevaron obligado, quieren llevarme denuevo, no jodan

-uuuuu alguien se molesto -bromearon los chicos  
Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería

-ryo, hisistes lo que habias planeado ayer, ¿verdad? -pregunto el tamer de guilmon

-claro, no me viste llegar con ella

-si, pero te perdono o que -pregunto el ojigris

-no

-te lo dijimos, no va a ser facil estamos hablando

de rika nonaka -hablo wong

-la fria reina digimon -dijo el googleboys

-fria o no, se que me perdonara, solo..debo...insistir mas, si eso es lo que hare -dijo sacando un libro de su mochila

-pero el error fue tuyo, no la debistes dejar plantada, eso es lo peor que le puedes hacer a una chica -opinó matsuki

-lo se lo se, me recordaran mi error el resto de la vida  
-solo si es necesario

-chicos tengo 10 minutos para estudiar estadisticas y necesito concentracion -grito el tamer

-como quieras estudioso

-ryooo -llegaron dos chicas y lo abrasaron -quieres salir con nosotras despues de la escuela

-chicass! -interrumpio takato -ryo es un hombre muy ocupado -se paro y paso su braso por el cuello de una de las chicas -el necesita concentracion -empezo a hacer señas para que henry entendiera

-ee..si -wong hiso lo mismo y abraso a la otra chica -mucha concentración, por que no lo dejamos y nos vamos, que dicen -las chicas se rieron y se fueron con los tamers, ryo los veia marcharse

-juri y alice los mataran...les debo una, como sea... a estudiar-

-kyyyaaaa! rika, cuentanos todo -hablaba una euforica alice

-si se besaron ¿verdad? -pregunto juri

-claro que no

-¿que? -preguntaron consternadas -pero si nosotras los vimos

-es verdad, casi nos besamos pero ciertas personas llegaron e interrumpieron

-ay quienes son esas personas tan molestas -hablo fastidiada alice mientras recibía miradas de sus amigas -a éramos nosotras, pero en todo caso, fueron los chicos quienes

gritaron -entraron a la gran cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban lejos de todos, iban a sentarse afuera en el patio pero el clima estaba muy feo y decidieron entrar  
-en eso tienes razón, fueron los chicos

-como sea, no nos besamos, aunque no les e contado lo que hizo el burro

-¿que burro? -preguntaron consternadas

-akiyama

-ahh -dijeron las dos

-me llamo a las 2:45 de la madrugada... -y asi rika les conto a sus amigas todo lo que le habia pasado con su "burro" (me dio flojera escribir tooodo eso xD)

-¡ahhh! que romantico -gritaron las dos

-debes considerar perdonarlo -opino juri

-¡no!

-¿porque no? no se que tienes contra el -opino alice -mira se ve que el haria cualquier cosa por ti ademas el chico es guapo

-caballeroso -dijo juri

-linda sonrisa

-tiene licencia de conducir

-un buen auto (*w*)

-y lo ultimo y mas importante...esta loquito por ti -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-aaahhh! ya no se que hacer, solo se que nos va a ser facil conseguir mi perdon, cambiando de tema *bostezo* ¿estudiaron calculo?

-claro

-oye ¿que ese no es ryo? -pregunto juri

-parece pero esta con un libro asi que ese no es el burro

-que mala eres

***ringggg***

el timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes se retiraban a sus salones a hacer sus respectivos exámenes

*Salón de Graduandos*  
todos los estudiantes en silencio observando sus exámenes muy concentrados, otros se copiaban magistralmente, otros sudaban frio como es el caso de ryo akiyama  
- "a ver nombre..ee...a si akiyama, ryo...año...3 año de preparatoria...fecha...06/12/12...

I Parte. llene los espacios con la respuesta correcta...

1.Los presupuestos, la calendarización de actividades y los programas de trabajo son ejemplos de este tipo de control:

a)

b)

c)

d)

-"no se si saldré vivo de aquí'' o.O

*Salon 3 año de Secundaria*  
La mayoria de los estudiantes estaban mal, ya que eran pocos los que entendían la materia a la perfeccion pero nuestra protagonista habia estudiado lo suficiente  
-"empezamos, nombre: nonaka, rika...año: 3ro de secundaria...fecha:06/12/12...

I Parte.Calcula la siguiente suma de números enteros con paréntesis y corchetes:

80

[

38

( +

65

50

78

)]

(

80

34

)

-genial es todo lo que estudie ^^"

...y asi paso 1 hora y media, la reina termino pero el burro aun en plena prueba quedo...  
-

**Hola ^^ bueno lo dejo hasta aqui, les dije que estoy de vacaciones pues si, se acabo la escuela...(kim haciendo un baile de alegria) como sea..aqui les traigo el capitulo, meti a los tamers...algo me dijo..."metelos en la historia" y yo dije"...bueno los metere" y aqui estan...creo que no tardare en subir el siguiente...ya veremos...bueno dejenme saber si les gusto o no en un estupendo digireview personalmente creo que exagere en la actitud de takato y henry (*0* henry) pero nuevamente algo en mi interior me dijo "dejalo asi" y pues lo deje asi xD...si exagere me lo hacen saber eh….bueno..el punto es que quisiera que me dejaran un digireview pofavoxito jeje...saludos  
~kim ishida~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Llege yo (cri cri cri cri) ¬¬ ok ok, gomene por demorar tanto ^^' , primero fue el fic navideño (que por cierto borraron TT_TT y yudai estaba muy enojado) después… me tome mis merecidas vacaciones y yudai no a regresado de sus vacaciones y ….aqui estoy, bueno sin mas**

Aviso:

-review: dialogo normal

-_review: pensamiento de las personas_

Ahora si

EL CHAP DE HOY!

Capitulo IV

El sol estaba radiante aquel día, los pájaros cantaban, los motores de los autos se escuchaban al igual que algunos estudiantes salían poco a poco de aquel instituto…

-yahoo! que bien, que bien, que bien que nos fue ¡siiii! – cantaban hirokazu y kenta mientras llegaban donde sus amigos

-se nota que les fue bien, ¿como les fue chicas? –pregunto juri mientras reia al ver a los chicos bailar ridículamente alrededor de takato y henry

-supongo que bien – respondió sin importancia la pelirroja

-lo suficiente para pasar la materia, creo- contesto la rubia –oigan, ¿de que hay prueba mañana?

-gimnasia –respondieron a lo unísono sus amigas

-entonces tenemos la tarde libre, que tal si salimos algún lado

-apoyo la moción, que tal a los helados – apoyo juri

-yo no chicas quiero descansar, otro dia, si?

-que?! No, no rika nonaka tu vas con nosotras

-de verdad chicas, no me apetece

*suspiro*-¿a que hora?

-a las 3:30 en la heladería que esta cerca del parque ^^

-bien

-oye rika y no has hablado con tu "burro" –dijo juri asciendo comillas aéreas, rika rodo los ojos

-hace rato que no lo e visto gracias a kami y no lo mencionen mucho porque después aparece por aquí –las chicas reian –y no tengo ganas de verlo

-hola chicas, rika –saludo él, con su típica sonrisa acompañado de los demás tamers

-hola ryo, hirokazu, kenta –saludaron las chicas a los recién llegados, sin siquiera mirar a cierto castaño y peliazul (e.e)

-rika nosotras nos vamos, hay personas que no queremos ver – dijo alice

-nos vemos ahora rika, nos vamos de aquí – apoyo juri a su amigo con el mismo tonito… MOLESTA

-¡UUUUUUU! –exclamaron burlonamente hirokazu y kenta, viendo a sus amigos que estaban si entender el asunto

-que les dije jajaja – se reia ryo

-a-alice! Espera, rayos esto es por tu culpa, corre –grito Henry empezando a correr siendo seguido por el gogleboy

-pero tu me seguistes el jueguito, juriii! Espera! – los chicos fueron tras las mencionadas

-jajajajajaja bueno ya…-dijo kenta

-si, basta de burla….eeee ryo –llamo kazu

-¿que? - contesto este mientras veía correr a sus amigos

-no se te perdió algo importante

-que cosa…-miro a todos lados -¿y rika? –los chicos apuntaron hacia un lugar… "la salida" – demonios, los dejo chicos

-si –contestaron los mencionados

-_que mal que les va a ir a los chicos, pero que bien que me fue en la prueba la verdad pensé que iba a ser mas difícil_ –pensaba rika mientras caminaba hacia la parada de buses –_que me pondré para ir con las chicas _

*Pi Pi* un claxon la saco de su trance

-¿te llevo? –le pregunto él (ya saben de quien hablo xD)

-_talves si lo ignoro se vaya –_pensaba rika

-vamos rika, no me ignores porfavor

-_largate, lárgate_

-rikaaaa me estas escuchando

-¡¿que demonios quieres?!

-calmate, me prometistes que hablaríamos hoy

-_kuso, si se lo prometi, ya que, tendre que ir con el ¬¬_…bien, bien akiyama –subio al auto, se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, y espero a que el carro arrancara… -¿cuando diablos piensas arrancar? –el castaño que la estaba observando solo sonrio de lado y arranco el auto

-bien princesa, donde la llevo

-a mi casa no seas idiota ¬¬

-me refiero que adonde hablaremos –dijo el chico asiendo caso omiso al insulto

-donde sea –contesto sin importancia, 5 minutos después el chico se estaciono en un parque, apago el auto y se arrecosto al asiento del auto

-como te fue en la prueba

-bien…y ..tu

-mas o menos pero pase –sonrio el chico mirando hacia el horizonte –bien rika, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones –pregunto poniéndose serio

-no lo se….sabes cuantas horas estuve como estúpida en ese restaurante –el chico bajo la mirada –sin una llamada tuya, sin señales de ti…solo yo y el vaso de agua que me estaba tomando...

-rika, te pedi perdón y..si es necesario lo hago denuevo…te lo pido de corazón, perdóname, no ves como me tienes yo…

**Ring, Ring** el móvil de akiyama empezó a sonar

-discúlpame –contesto la llamada -¿si?

-hablo con akiyama ryo?

-si el habla

-ryo, cuanto tiempo, ¿que no sabes quien habla?

-noooo – dijo aun pensativo

-soy ken –dijo alegre

-¿ken?...ken….-seguia pensando –¿ichijouji?...¡ken ichijouji! Eres tu?

-el mismo, no te interrumpo, ¿verdad?

-eeee…. –miro donde su acompañante -no pero me gustaría que llamaras en media hora

-ucchh! Entonces si te interrumpía, bueno te llamo luego, adiós

-bien –cerro la llamada y miro a la chica, distraída viendo a unos niños jugar en aquel parque –lo siento, era ken, ¿te acuerdas de el?

-creo que si, como sea llévame a casa ahora, porfavor

-sus deseos son ordenes mi princesa- sonrio –pero no hemos terminado de hablar

-lo pensare, si?

-cuanto mas lo pensaras

-lo suficiente

-rika…*suspiro*..ok, tu sabras –arranco el carro, 10 minutos después llegaron a la residencia nonaka, ryo como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a la pelirroja

-no servirá ryo, te dije que no intentes nada

-no estoy intentando nada, siempre te he abierto la puerta de mi auto

-_tu auto, eh?_, ryo ya se que puedes hacer para que te perdone

-lo que sea mi reina? –sonrio al ver una luz de esperanza para que su reina lo perdonara

-dame tu mustang por el resto de la semana

-O_O ¿¡QUE¡? –las dos cosas que ryo mas amaba en el mundo era a rika, y su mustang, y dárselo a ella seria como verlo a final de la semana todo chocado y arruinado… –_demonios que hago _–aquella luz que había visto se fue apagando poco a poco

-akiyama….akiyama, que te pasa, AKIYAMA! –grito la chica

-que cosa?

-tu mustang o nada…-reto la chica

-aaaa…aaaa.._que hago, que hago _, rika, pero no sabes nadar digo manejar –dijo angustiado el chico

-si se, solo que no tengo auto, se te olvida quien me enseño?

-_claro que no, si fui yo mismo, que idiota.._ pero no tienes licencia _jaja ahora no me va a ganar_

-la avenida oeste que esta llegando a la escuela es libre de transito además que en ningún momento se presentan policías

-_maldita avenida oeste que esta libre de transito y de policías_… es enserio rika? – la chica asientio -bien –dijo resignado tendiéndole las llaves, rika las iba a agarrar pero el chico movio las llaves –pero….por lo que mas quieras rika, cuida el auto

-si, si akiyama –agarro las llaves

-mira todo lo que hago por ti –se le acerco y con todo el cariño del mundo (*-*) le dio un beso en la mejilla, rika se estremecio ante aquel contacto y alzo la vista para verlo a los ojos –nos vemos, mañana –le sonrio y se fue caminando tranquilamente, la chica no se dio cuenta cuando una sonrisa marcaba sus labios y se adentro a su casa

-ya llege abuela! –grito al entrar a su casa

-que bien hija –dijo su abuela –como te fue en la prueba

-estupendo abuela

-me alegro hija..eee rika, ese no es el carro de ryo

-si

-pues dile que pase, la cena ya esta casi lista

-el ya se fue, además ni loca lo invitaba – dijo rika para después subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, la abuela al igual que su nieta hizo caso omiso y se fue tarareando una canción mientras iba a la cocina…

….

-entonses nos perdonan –pusieron sus mejores sonrisas

-emmm…no se –la rubia llevo su dedo a la boca en modo pensativo y la otra chica ni los miraba

….

-…..mi carro TT_TT –lloraba ryo en la parada de buses

…..

**Eso fue todo ^^ les agradesco por leer, nos leemos después ^^**

**¿?: no olviden dejar un digireview Xd**

**-quien dijo eso?**

**¿?:yo! Yudai**

**-yudai cuando regresastes?**

**Yudai: todavía no regreso**

**-ookkk =w=**

**Yudai: como sea dejen un digireview porfa xD**

**Attt: **

**-kim ishida y yudai**

**PD de yudai: sigo enojado :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Takato: hola a todos**

**Henry: los que len este estupendo fic**

**Takato: esta vez Henry y yo presentaremos el fic ya que los escritores estan…**

**Henry:…. algo depre…osea están en una esquina asiendo circulitos…razón!**

**Takato: mañana empiezan las clases de la prepa para ellos, creo que están en segundo o tercero de prepa, no lo recuerdo bien**

**Henry: pero bueno sin mas el chapter de hoy**

**Takato: porque dijistes chapter?**

**Henry: es que kim me pego su mania de decir ''chapter'' en vez de capitulo, pero significa lo mismo, por cierto yo no salgo mucho en el fic ¬¬..sin mas**

**Los dos: el chapter de hoy!**

**Capitulo V**

-_mi auto T^T… ahora como me voy a la casa, mejor me voy en un taxi_ – pensaba ryo, mientras estaba sentado en la parada de buses

**ring**

-si?

-ryo soy ken quería hablarte de….

**~~en otra parte~~**

-chicas ya estamos de rodillas por favor perdónenos –suplicaban los chicos, mientras se arrodillaban al frente de su respectiva chica

-alice yo me voy a la casa, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, nos vemos ahora –dijo juri para después marcharse a paso rápido

-…juri espérame, ¡juri! –grito el castaño para después correr

-y bien –dijo henry sonriendo

-¿bien que?- dijo la chica notablemente molesta y cruzada de brazos

-…te han dicho que enojada te vez muy sexy –dijo el levantándose y acercándose a la chica

**~~mientras tanto~~ (esto parece una novela, cambiando escenarios )**

_-tsk….ese ryo es un idiota_- pensaba rika, mientras caminaba haca el balcón de su cuarto, viendo el Mustang estacionado a un lado de la calle - _si, siempre será eso…aunque...me guste su sonrisas…su….cabello, sus ojos..sus, que carajo estoy hablando_, ahhhhh! ryo eres un idiota –esto ultimo lo grito –puff…a quien engaño…creo que el burro me gusta… ¬¬ -agarro su celular "android'' y le marcaba a su amiga katou

~~en el lado de la llamada~~

El joven beso cariñosamente a la chica y después de ese siguieron mas besos, se encontraban sentados en el pasto del gran parque de shinyuku, hablando de ellos y melosidades mas…

**ring**

-takato tengo que contestar –dijo mientras se separaba del beso

-no creo que sea importante –dijo el chico para después besarla nuevamente

-tal ves, pero si es importante

-ok linda, tu ganas, responde –dijo el chico acostándose en el pasto, la chica le dio un beso fugaz y el castaño sonrio

-¿rika? Hola, que paso

-¿_estas ocupado?_

-claro que no –miro a su novio que se hallaba dormido - te noto triste, ¿que paso?

-_pues no es nada grave, solo te quería preguntar algo_

-claro rika dime

_-se me nota mucho que me gusta ryo_

-kyyyaaaa rika, ya lo aceptaste

_-¿entonces si se me nota? –pregunto alarmada_

-jaja no rika mmm –pensaba –lo que quiero decir es que, siempre te gusto, lo que pasa es que tu no lo aceptabas o inconscientemente decías que era un idiota, cuando de verdad tal vez te gustaran los halagos o coqueteos que te dijera, me entiendes

_-osea que me estaba engañando a mi misma_

-asi suena feo….pero si era algo así…porque, la pregunta

_-pues….*suspiro* si me gusta akiyama_

-kyyyaaaa rika sabia que un dia lo aceptarías

_-jeje creo que si_

-eso quiere decir que lo perdonaras?

_-eso creo… bien juri te lo agradezco mucho…nos vemos mañana_

-ok…espera, no nos íbamos a ver ahora

_-si, pero creo que ustedes están ocupadas con los chicos o me equivoco_

-¿como lo supiste?

_-jaja bueno nos vemos mañana_

-adiós rika, suerte con tu chico

-asi que ya lo acepto –comento takato aun acostado

-tu no estabas dormido

-jaja si, dormido…-le dio otro beso que recibió gustosa

~~mientras en la casa nonaka~~

-rika se había sonrojado con lo ultimo que le dijo su amiga ''mi chico'' *sonrio* quien lo diría, La Fria Reina Digimon…enamorada

~~…..~~

El chico llego hasta su casa, tiro las llaves en la mesa y se sento en el sillón de la sala, exhausto del ajetreo del transito

-entonces eso es lo que quieres….creo que si te puedo ayudar, ichijouji –hablaba por el celular

-cuento contigo akiyama, te hablo luego…

-bien…*cerro la llamada*….._….….._mi auto nooooo TT-TT

**takato: eso fue todo**

**Henry: esperemos que les haya gustado **

**Takato: la autora manda a decir que….**

**Kim empuja a takato de la silla**

**Kim: que no se cuando valla a subir el siguiente chapter…**

**Henry: y yudai dice que se le fue la inspiración**

**Kim: nos vemos en otro capitulo**

**Yudai: preguntas, sugerencias de como quieren que sea el primer beso de la pareja, mándenlo en un review**

**Henry: y tu de donde saliste?**

**Yudai: es que quería decir lo ultimo xD y si te empujaba, kim me mataria, con lo mucho que te quiere**

**Henry: xDD**

**Kim: mas te vale **

**Los 3: adiós!**

**Takato en el piso: auuuchhh… me duele….llamen a una ambulancia….una mula me atropello**

**Yudai y henry: oh oh**

**Kim: como me dijiste! ÒWÓ**

…**..**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

La chica se debatia internamente si llamarlo o no, minutos antes se habia dado de cuenta de lo que sentia por el castaño, pero la pregunta era si decirle o no... si se lo diria, o simplemente, callaba.

-¡rika! ¡la cena esta lista! ¡baja!

...que hago, si le digo, ¿que cambiaria entre nosostros? creo que es muy temprano para decirle o talvez con lo mucho que le e dicho, ya debe de tener otra perspectiva sobre mi, talvez debe de pensar que soy una bruja desalmada sin alma, no esperen creo que dije alma dos veces ^^', como sea...le digo o no

-¡rika! !¡hija! baja a comer

hasta ahora me e dado de cuenta de todo lo que a hecho para que yo le perdone, nunca habia pensado en el, en lo mucho que me queria y yo tratandola como una ogra, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que estudiar, bueno eso no importa mucho, creo que llamare a alice talvez me ayude...o talvez este ocupada con henry *suspiro de cansancia* ¿que hago? u.u

-¡rika! -grito la abuela al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la chica y asustando a esta

-waahhh! abuela me asusto O.O

-rika, la cena esta servida, hasme el favor de bajar -dijo la abu con amabilidad y sonriendole a su nieta

-ehhh claro abuela -y acto seguido la nonaka bajo seguida de su abuela para tener una deliciosa cena

fin...

nahh mentira, aqui sigue n.n

**mientras tanta en la residencia akiyama**

-¡ahh! porque tengo examen de finanzas TT-TT? -dijo un castaño, sentado en el escritoria de su cuarto con una montaña de libros a su alrededor -odio los numeros (kim: yo tambien los odio T-T)

****RING****

-¿quien estara llamando? -se cuestiono el castaño mientras contestaba su movil -bueno?

_-hola ryo, soy henry_

-ah henry, ¿que paso?

_-solo llamaba para saber como te fue con rika, ya sabes, como nos fuimos tras las chicas no supe si pusistes en marcha el plan "chicle"_

-pues si lo puse en marcha...oye me recuerdas ¿quien le puso ese nombre al plan?

_-pues fueron hirokazu y kenta, porque segun ellos describian graficamente lo que ibas a hacer con rika, que era seguirla como un chicle xD_

-ahh ok ^^ recuerdame no dejarlos poner otro nombre a los planes

_-bien, pero no me cambies el tema_

-jeje bueno, la busque, le dije que teniamos que hablar porque me lo habia prometido y fuimos a hablar a un parque, bueno estacionados al lado de un parque, ibamos a empezar a hablar y alguien me llamo en ese justo momento, al parecer se enojo por eso y despues me dijo que la llevara a su casa, y bueno la lleve, y antes que se fuera le pregunte por ultima vez como me podia perdonar y me salio con que tenia que darle mi carro u.u para que me perdonara...

_-waahh! y que isistes?_

-pues se lo di

_-...no te creo jaja_

-...-

_-jajaja_

-...-

_-jajaja...enserio se lo distes?_

-si T^T

_**-**__O.O pero ella no sabe manejar_

-si sabe, yo le enseñe ¿no te acuerdas?

_-si me acabo de acordar -.- ...¿pero ella no tiene licencia?_

-no pero dijo que iba por la avenida oeste, acuerdate que por hay no hay policias de transito

_**-**__ohh! cuando ella planea algo lo planea bien_

-si T^T

_-¿y ahora que haras? digo, estas sin auto y...sigue sin perdonarte_

-espero que lo del auto no sea un capricho y me perdone, pero por ella hago lo que sea

-_bueno ryo, espero que te resulte, acuerdate estudiar eh_

-eso era lo que estaba asiendo, pero me canse

_**-**__ahh no seas holgazan, se supone que tienes que graduarte para dirijir la empresa de tu padre_

-si lo se, por eso estudio administracion y mercadeo pero da mucha lata

_**-**__xD bueno, bueno jaja ryo te dejo, nos vemos mañana_

-oe, espera, ¿como te fue a ti y a takato con las chicas?

_-pues a mi bien, y creo que a takato igual, bien ahora si te dejo, nos vemos, y estudia_

-okey, nos vemos, saludame a alice -el chico cerró -ahora a estudiar...jajaja hay si, a estudiar ni yo me lo crei jaja -se paró y fue directo a la cocina

****en otro lado****

-¿que te dijo? -preguntaba la rubia mientras llegaba a su lado despues de hablar por el movil con juri, el peliazul la abrazo (yudai: si, los dos estaban hablando con alguien a la vez, pero estaban lejos xD)

-pues, que rika le dijo que para perdonarlo le tenia que dar el musatng

-¡QUE! enserio -el chico asintio -y se lo dio?

-pues si, y ¿que te dijo juri a ti?

-pues que rika la llamo no hace mucho y para acortarte todo lo que hablaron, rika ya acepto que le gusta ryo

-que bien, ya no dejara en friendzone a ryo

-jaja si, oye hay venden batidos, quiero uno -dijo señalando el lugar y viendo al chico con ojos de perrito

-ok, vamos -sonrio el chico para darle un corto beso a la chica y irse de lo mas contentos tomados de la mano mientras se dirigian a la tienda de bebidas

****Residencia Nonaka****

-gracias por la comida abuela -la chica despues de fregar los trastes, subio a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, aun con la duda en mente, suspiro con cansacio, salio a su balcon y saco su movil bsucando en la lista de contactos un nombre especifico "Ryo" lo encontro, toco unas veces mas la pantalla del android y despues se lo puso en la oreja, esperando a que el chico contestara

-por favor deje su mensaje despu...-cerro frustada, intento nuevamente y el mismo mensaje escuchó, intento 3, 4 hasta 7 veces insistentemente y daba lo mismo,

-intentare por ultima vez, y si no me contesta, es un estupido -marco y espero 3 tonos

-¿bueno? ¿rika? ¿eres tu? -era su voz, del castaño que...¿amaba?, no, solo le gustaba, o no...

kim y yudai: BUAJAJA somos malos, lo dejamos en suspenso xD

kim: bueno, espero que nos perdonen por durar tanto, es que la prepa nos tiene atozigados u.u

yudai: hay si, como si tu hisieras tarea ¬¬

kim: xD

yudai: bueno, tambien, gracias por los review, la verdad nos subieron el animo, en especial el de _**guest **_casi le sacas lagrimas a kim

kim: si :'D y tambien aaaa

yudai: aaaa _**ArizKnight1994 **_respondo a tu pregunta, si teniamos inspiración, lo que no teniamos era tiempo ^^'

kim: tambien a _**Videl Kurosaki**_, gracias por tu review y si todas queremos un novio como ryo, y mas si tiene un mustang *-*

yudai: pero _**Videl **_yo tengo un ferrari! no es lo mismo?

kim: claro que no ¬¬ y deja de hacer tus intentos de ligue

yudai: ok u.u, lo otro que ibamos a decirles era que el siguiente capitulo sera el penultimo

kim: TA TA TA TANNNN! xD

yudai: como decia, y tampoco sabemos cuando lo subiremos

kim: pero con un review nos motivaran aun mas xD

kim y yudai: NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!

**entra takato con un vestido de maid y con un vaso de soda sobre una bandeja de plata**

takato: aqui esta la soda que pidio señorita ishida -lo dijo sin animos xD

kim: oh ya era hora takito

takato: señorita ishida por cuanto tiempo tengo que tener este traje -fastidiado-

kim: hasta que se me de la regalada gana, eso te pasa por decirme mula Ò.Ó

takato: TT-TT

yudai: oe y mi soda takito?

kim: ya se la traigo señorito -sale todo depre

...xDDD


	7. Chapter 7

**kim: superando la depresion de la escuela**

**yudai: decimos presente en un nuevo capitulo, de hecho es el penultimo**

**kim: ¡oye! ¡yo tenia que decir eso!**

**yudai: :P **

**kim: como sea, aqui esta disfrutenlo**

**Capitulo VII**

-¿bueno?¡ contesten!, como sea una llamada de broma se las veran, maduren! yo deje de hacer esas cosas la semana pasada, como sea colgare a las 1, a las 2, a las...

-¡espera! ryo, soy yo rika -dijo con timidez

-¿uh? ¿rika? ¿a que tengo el honor que mi princesa me llame?- en verdad estaba sorprendido, ¿era rika? ¿enserio?

-pues...queria hablar contigo -dijo ella

-¿ahorita? ¿por el movil?-pregunto

-si... digo no -de repente se puso nerviosa y esto akiyama lo notó

-ehh...rika ¿estas bien? te noto rara princesa -fue en ese instante en que se dio de cuenta de su estado, nunca antes se habia puesto de de esa forma y con ryo menos, pero...pero...¿pero que rayos le estaba pasando?

-si, estoy bien akiyama -dijo ella recuperando la postura

-ohh! que bien, bueno, me decias que querias hablar de.. -pregunto, esperando respuesta de la chica

-de algo, solo quiero que vengas

-y como quieres que llege a tu casa, ¿volando? ¿o en un digimon?

-no te hagas el burro, se que tienes mas carros

-correccion, son de mi padre

-da igual, son de tu jefe, y bien los puedes usar, asi que te espero, tengo algo importante que desirte-sonrio

-pero porque no vienes tu?

-¬¬ me estoy arrepintiendo de que vengas

-ok ok, ^^' voy en camino -cerro la llamada, en el lado de ryo este se quedo pensativo ¿no se enojo cuando le dije princesa? ¿que le habra sucedido? -espero que sea lo que me estoy imaginando -dijo para despues correr por las llaves de su casa e ir al carage.

Por el lado de rika, despues de la llamada se habia tumbado en su cama, pensativa en todo lo que habia sentido al solo oir la voz de ryo, se preguntaba internamente que le estaba sucediendo, que eran todas esas sensaciones que sentia, ¿que le estaba pasado?

**~~Caraje Akiyama~~**

-a ver...tengo suerte que mi pa no este en la ciudad, asi que agarrare uno de estos carros, pero la pregunta es cual -pensaba en voz alta en castaño, caminado entre la fila de autos de lujo encontro uno que le gusto, uno simple, un Audi R-8 color plateado, excelente para el, agarro las llaves que se encontraban en la pared, sobre un gancho de llaves (yudai: o como se les llame a esas weas ¬¬) y subio rapidamente al auto

-con tu permiso, papa, cojere tu carro prestado -seguia pensando en voz alta, arranco el auto y se fue rumbo hacia la recidencia nonaka...

Eran alrededor de las 8:16 p.m, la chica salio de su casa, quedandose sentada en la tapa del ford mustang (kim: *Q*) de ryo, la noche ya habia caido en shinjuku, el cielo estrellado, callado por la oscuridad de la noche, estando en el lado oeste de la ciudad de shinyuku se podia gozar de un poco de tranquilidad mas que en el mismo centro de esta perfectura de tokio, hay era un caos, hasta cruzar la calle era un problema, pero... -suspiro la chica-...

-cuando llegara ese idiota -.-u - se preguntaba la chica -...momento, ¿que carajo hago? ¿enserio voy a perdonarlo? ...el...el es un idiota, porque deberia de hacer eso, ¿solo por que me gusta? no! rika nonaka no se tambalea ante nadie -dijo desidida -...tal vez, si...o tal vez...no...waahhh TT-TT no se que hacer

**~~en otra parte~~**

-baby, baby, baby ¡ohh! momento... que hago cantado esto? e.e -akiyama cambio de musica hasta encontrar una de su gusto, conducio con tranquilidad, se encontraba en un semaforo esperando la luz indicada para avanzar, segundos despues la luz cambio y los autos avansaron -wanna be the biggest dreamens -el chicos seguia cantando ajeno a todo a su alrededor pero al escuchar una patrulla vio por el retrovisor y darse cuenta que era con el, se estaciono a un lado de la carretera, bajo la musica que gustosamente estaba cantando y de igual modo bajo la ventana, esperando que el policia -que se estaba bajando de la patrulla -le dijera que rayos habia hecho para que lo detubiera... y el que queria llegar rapido donde rika

-buenas noches caballero -dijo el policia, era alto, de aspecto rudo y usaba lentes... de sol e.e

-buenas noches oficial... -miro su placa para encontrar su nombre o apellido -...yoshi? owo

-¿tiene algun problema?

-eee.. no, ninguno oficial ewe

- -.- me permite su licencia

-claro -busco en su billetera y encontro lo que buscaba, se la extendio a ''yoshi'', este la miro y al ver que no habia error se la devolvio al castaño

-tiene idea de porque lo he parado

-no oficial, no tengo idea

-respuesta incorrecta, salga del auto -exigio, ryo no tuvo opcion, asi que hizo lo que se le pidio hacer, perfecto, ahora llegaria mas tarde donde rika :c

**~~en otra parte~~ (yudai: enserio! ya parece novela mexicana)**

**-¿**porque demora tanto?...talves se arrepintio u.u hace frio, sera mejor que entre ya es tarde -habia pasado 1 hora, y akiyama no llegaba, la tristeza la invadio pensando tal vez que el chico se hubiera arrepentido y que su amor por ella se hubiera desvanecido, sin darse cuenta, rika nonaka estaba sufriendo por el, por no verlo, por no escuchar su voz, por todo eso, y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad amaba a ese chico. Que estupida fue al no darse cuenta, siempre comportandose fria y calculadoramente con el castaño, y aun asi, el lo seguia queriendo, bueno, eso pensaba, o talvez akiyama buscaba su perdon para estar internamente en paz? ya no sabia ni que pensar, estaba tan dolida por que otra evez el chico no llegara a tiempo a algo acordado, exactamente igual a lo de la cita, 3 hras sentada en aquel restaurante y el chico nunca llego, otra ves se repetia la historia...

**~~en otra parte~~**

**-**que tenga buenas noches caballero

-igual yoshi, me saludas a mario y a luigi jaja -dije entrando al auto, arrancandolo lo mas rapido posible en direccion a la casa nonaka, ese tal yoshi queria pasarse de listo conmigo, pero no conto que yo conociera al jefe de la policia, osea el padre de ken, ja! fue tan gracioso cuando llame al Sr. Ichijouji y se lo pase, su cara fue tan graciosa, como sea el punto es que eso me hizo perder el tiempo, espero que no este enojada, mejor la llamo..

-... ¿y mi movil? malidicion lo deje, ¿que hora es?...y mi reloj, hay por kami! soy un desastre!

media hora despues el chico llego al hogar de la nonaka, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, eso significaba que talvez estaban durmiendo, o se fue la luz (kim: ewe? yudai: que? puede ser xD)

-demonios, ¿que hora sera? a juzgar por el cielo oscuro y el frio que hace ademas de que no veo a nadie transitar la calle... no se e.e' -penso - y si toco la ventana? y si se enoja? ...a la "shit" tocare su ventana -dijo desidido mientras saltaba la alta cerca tratando de no hacer ruido, hay pudo localizar la ventana de la chica y tratando de subir por el balcon de ella, se las ingenio y al estar ya arriba toco la pequeña puerta corrediza que se ayaba hay, esperando que su amada saliera, se sentia como a romeo, ya saben ese del libro de shakespierre

**~~adentro de la casa~~**

rika se hayaba placidamente dormida, el reloj marcaba las 1:21 de la madrugada, y en el silencio de la noche, un ruido comenzo a molestar, obligo a la chica a despertarse, maldiciendo todo, busco el insesante ruido en su habitacion, con la vista aun adormilada vio hacia su balcon, pero al ver bien, se sorprendio, ¿que carajo hacia akiyama hay? feu directamente hacia su balcon abriendo la puerta corrediza de golpe

-¿que carajo haces aqui?

-yo? pues vine a acampar y ver si pesco una estrella, como me vas a preguntar eso? tu me dijistes que viniera, aqui estoy

rika tenia un tic en el ojo -eso fue hace fue cinco horas, largo de mi balcon, largo de mi casa, largo!

-que? no, no, tu no sabes la odisea que pase para llegar hasta aqui, haci que no me ire hasta que me digas lo que me iba sa decir

-pues por mi quedate ahi -dijo rika asiento acto de cerrar la puerta corredisa cosa que no pudo ya que ryo detubo el objeto con su mano

-suelta la puerta ryo

-no, hasta que me digas lo que me ibas a decir -

-entonses gritare -dijo rija con una sornisa de victoria

-o no, no lo harias

-quieres probar? -dijo abriendo la boca, pero ryo la agarro y en unos movimientos rapidos, la tenia abrasada por la espalda con la mano en su boca y la otra en su cintura

-ahora si no te escapas nonaka, quiero que me digas ahora mismo lo que quiero

-mmmmm sueltame, eres un animal

-o no, no te soltare hasta que me digas

-entonses no te dire nada hasta que me sueltes

-**poker face** vale rika, tu ganas -la solto para despues cerrar la puerta corredisa y obstaculizando a la pelirroja por si se queria escapar denuevo -ahora me diras o no?

-porque tendria que hacerlo?

-...no se .-.

- ¬¬ baka

-me diras o no?

-ok, si te dire -la chica se giro sobre sus talones, para asi disfrutar el paisaje que se podia ver en su balcon, de igual modo lo hizo ryo

-primero que todo, dime porque llegas hasta esta hora?

-fue po culpa de un policia, me paro injustamente y me queria llevar a la jefatura de policia por que yo hise no se que wea, pero llame a ken para que me pasara a su padre, el jefe de la policia y lo puso en su lugar, pero dure mas en la discusion que tuve con el policia

-eso solo te pasa a ti akiyama

-si, lo se u.u

-¬¬ que estupides

-^^' , pero me diras o no

-si, bueno ryo,... despues de pensarlo mucho, desidi que lo mejor seria... seria, perdonarte

-ohhh enserio?

-si...

-gracias rika te lo agradesco, me dolia mucho que tu no me perdo...rika, que te pasa?

-...ee no nada

-segura.. -dijo el chico asercandose hacia ella

-no tan segura, la verdad me tienes confundida

-yo?

-si, tu...creo que, tu me gustas ryo...

* * *

**kim: contra todo pronostico, ryo llego hasta donde rika**

**yudai: pero rika vuelve a dudar en su amor hacia ryo**

**kim: que sucedera?**

**yudai: que pasara?**

**kim: no lo se -.-**

**yudai: yo menos -.-**

**kim: bueno hay veremos cuando subimos...**

**yudai: ...el ultimo capitulo**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
